


Wireless

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Sastiel - Freeform, Top!Sam, imaginary anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam teaches Castiel to use his cell phone, not knowing how far the angel will take things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wireless

There are days Sam sort of wishes he hadn't taught Castiel how to use his phone so well. It's one thing to send flirty texts when they're only a few rooms away but it's another thing completely when Cas is hours away and sending him decidedly dirty texts. Honestly, he didn't think the angel had it in him but he quickly escalates. One day, Sam wakes up to find a barrage – there's no other word for it – of dirty pictures with accompanying words waiting for him. No idea how he slept through all the alerts but he's a little disappointed and a lot hard, and there's nothing else to do but reply in kind.

_Sorry I missed all that but I liked it,_ he texts and sends Cas a picture to prove it, no face, just his stiff dick wrapped in his fist, dark red and leaky. He expects a text back at the very least, a picture at the most but thirty seconds later, Cas is actually calling his phone. Sam picks it up but damned if his heart isn't pounding out of his chest while he settles back on the bed. 

“Cas.”

“I need to thank you for that picture, Sam.”

“No, I need – I'm thanking  _you_ , Cas.”

“Just relax.”

“I  _am_ , I'm -” But Sam doesn't get anything else out; just below his hand, still on his dick of course, he swears he can feel – it can't be, that's too weird – a mouth, wide and wet sinking down around his balls, specifically Cas's mouth because there's this particular twirl of his tongue Sam knows really  _really_ well but  _it can't be that's too fucking weird_ . He manages to hiss out something like, “Fucking shit, is that – that you?”

“Mhmm,” Cas's hum makes the phone rumble low against Sam's ear and makes his dick twitch in his hand. “With my Grace, it's alright, isn't it?”

“Yes,  _yes,_ Cas, wow.” It's ridiculous how good it feels, like Cas is right fucking there, kitten-licking at his balls and moving up, incorporeal lips sucking around root of his dick, tongue flicking up over his fingers and then underneath and Sam slams his head into the wall behind him, moves his hand off completely and he's immediately enveloped in heat and slick tightness, something  _pulsing_ around him like a heartbeat. 

Cas is panting into the phone, rasping against Sam's ear and after a minute of them just panting, Sam thrusting up against the strange there-but-not heat, Sam asks, “You feel it too? Yeah? Where? I'm fucking you, that right, Cas?”

“Yes,” Cas grinds out right away, like he's been holding it in, “You're fucking me, Sam, I'm bent over the desk and you're fucking me.”

“Good, good, I thought about it, Cas,” Sam squeezes his eyes shut, so easy to picture it because it's been a go-to fantasy for at least a week. “Wanted to do it, knew you got those blinds for a reason. Maybe I'll surprise you, drive up there and fuck you on that big desk, it looks like it can take a pounding,” he huffs out and has more, he always has more but Cas's Grace is absolutely stripping his dick, so tight it's unreal and he knows Cas can feel it when he rocks his hips up sharp because Cas stutters out sharp noises every time until it's all just one noise, one low keen and Sam just  _knows_ he's coming from the way he's chanting his name and the way everything  _squeezes_ around his cock. It's amazing, but his fingers ache to sink into Cas's hips and slam him back, just the memory alone probably enough but that, the Grace, the dirty talk dripping heedlessly out of him and Cas's breathy responses, he's spilling into the invisible heat, teeth clenched, saying, “Filling you up, Cas, hope you can feel it.”

Cas assures him he can through moans – slightly showy but that makes Sam smile a bit – and the tightness, the weird disembodied heat Sam just came into fades slowly away, elegantly so Sam doesn't get too startled by the recession.

“Wow,” Sam sighs into the phone, raking a hand through his hair to settle it back to normal. He's pretty much at a loss, repeating himself while Cas laughs a little, very little, low and rough into the phone.

“Sam- I'm so sorry, I have to go.”

“It's okay,” Sam says, and it is okay because his brain is still stuck on _wow_ , stuck enough that he stays put for another few minutes, sending Cas a picture before he gets up of his fingers training through the sticky mess he spilled on his stomach and a few minutes later, he swears he can feel Cas's lips against his while he's making coffee.


End file.
